The present invention relates to a rotary milking parlour and a method for such a rotary milking parlour. The rotary milking parlour comprises a rotary platform, plurality of milking stalls arranged on the rotary platform, at least one common milk line conducting milk from several milking stalls to a common milk tank, a local milk line for each milking stall conducting milk from an animal milked in the milking stall to the common milk line, a detecting member for each milking stall configured to detect the quality of the milk in local milk line, a local milk receiver for each milking stall configured to collect the milk in the local milk line and a valve member for each milking stall configured to control the milk flow from the local milk receiver to the common milk line.
In milking parlours, the milk may be monitored during a milking process per quarter with a milk meter measuring milk flow, yield, blood and conductivity. It is here possible to detect the quality of the milk from each teat of a cow. By means of, for example, this information, it is possible to divide the cows in a herd in healthy cows and unhealthy cows. The healthy cows may be about 80-95% of the cows in a herd. The unhealthy cows are milked separately such that the milk from the unhealthy cows is not mixed with the milk from the healthy cows. A further reason to milk the unhealthy cows separately is to prevent spreading of infections from the unhealthy cows to the healthy cows.
However, there is always a risk that some cows in a herd have fallen ill since the last milking process. These cows may be about 0-5% of the cows in a herd. These cows are unhealthy but they are defined as healthy. Since it is not known that these cows are unhealthy, they are milked together with the healthy cows. The milk from these cows is mixed with the milk from the healthy cows. Furthermore, there is also a risk that these cows infect healthy cows which are milked in the same milking stall.
US 2008/0035063 shows a milking parlour comprises a rotary parlour with a plurality of milking stalls with at least one local milk tank in each milking stall. The milking parlour comprises at least two separate milk lines arranged to receive milk from the local milk tank in dependence of the quality of the milk.